Generally, a user may feel that a recorded sound is different from an original sound using one microphone.
When the recorded sound differs from the original sound, the difference may be due to the fact that there is only one microphone used to record the sound, while the user has two ears to listen to the sound.
Also, since sound may be reflected or diffracted depending on the shape of a user's head or ears and can be transmitted to the user, the user may feel that the recorded sound without reflection or diffraction is different from the original sound.
Further, when the recorded sound is reproduced, the characteristics of the space where the sound is reproduced may be reflected in the recorded sound. Accordingly, the user may feel that the recorded sound is different from the original sound.